Aki-Chan
Aki (穐 Autumn) is Rai Kakou's nin-rabbit and summoning as well as his best friend and companion. Background At some point Rai Kakou made an pack, and sign a contract given to him by the Lagomorphs which are members of the taxonomic order Lagomorpha, of which there are two living families, the Leporidae (hares and rabbits), and the Ochotonidae (pikas). Eventually the two met and became close friends growing a strong and powerful bond. Personality Aki is a very loving, social and playful, with lots of personality. Aki enjoys running around, leaping high into the air showing off and is a very proud rabbit who grooms herself regularly to maintain her silky gorgeous fur coat. Aki is also very cuddly and after wearing herself out often likes to sunbathe and take a nap often snuggled on Rai's lap. Furthermore she loves to graze along grassy fields and at times purrs when she is happy, and when confronting an enemy grunts and thumps her hind leg. And has never been shown speaking probably due to not having the vocal chords needed. She is most commonly found latching onto Rai's back just over his right shoulder. Despite her size and species Aki has been shown to be surprisingly intimidating at times to the point her chakra can be fully visible and take the form of a branching skull. Appearance Aki is a small rabbit of the Satin Angora's with white and light grey patches; of long beautiful silky wool that hangs from its body with a good guard for easy maintenance. That compared to other types of angora's is less abundance. Aki has long tuffs on top her head giving her an almost boyish spike hair look. With her eyes a dark almost pitch black green, that when reflects light appear a rich ruby red with a gold tint. Whereas Aki's ears are darker shades of grey found elsewhere on her fur coat with her right ear being so dark it almost appears black. As for underneath her fur, a small black dot is located a type of Fūinjutsu that can summon a white silky poncho made of excess fur. That Aki often dons and is folded up and clipped into many area's making it smaller to fit her. The reason behind this is that when Aki uses her own unique advanced version of the Transformation Technique that is similar to Tsunade's. That allows her to take on a humanoid appearance. Abilities Aki's natural senses, such as sensitive smell, surperb hearing and near 360' vision. (With the exception of a blind spot right in front of its nose). As well as the fact it can see eight times better than humans in the dark. Makes her a powerful and useful ally when gathering and sharing information. That when also mixed with her nimble agility and powerful hind legs, with impressive jumping ability makes Aki an evasive foe. Furthermore she process enough strenght behind her kicks despite her size to shatter bones. Which in turn makes her a great ally in battle. Along with this Aki is able to draw in natural energy to use Senjutsu chakra. And can also draw in Rai's chakra as well, and mix it with her own nature chakra; which allows her to use her own jutsu's most of which are categorized under Earth. Through has shown the use of a single Wind style jutsu as well as demonstrate high chakra control on many occasions. Medical Skills Aki has shown the ability to use medical ninjutsu such as Heal Bite first used by Karin through has demonstrated to use it in the opposite mannor with her bitting the user and sharing her chakra this way. She can also do this by merely hanging off Rai's shoulder through to a lesser degree. And can furthermore draw in Senjutsu chakra and covert it with lost of energy to Rai's widening his pool of chakra, at his disposal. Stats Behind the Scenes Aki is based of my pet rabbit who I miss greatly. As such the picture included of a real life rabbit is her. November 18th is estimated birthday of my rabbit Aki. She lived until she was three and had to be put down as she caught myxomatosis lucky on the bright side she was seen by a vet before it developed and so she didn't suffer. I got Aki when I was around twelve till I was fifteen and she was my second rabbit. After my first Floppy who wasn't an angora and was a larger rabbit with floppy ears and was tri-colored white large orange patches and small dark grey almost black patches fur coat. I had floppy since I was about five and had him till I was eleven. And he was a very old rabbit yet healthy and energetic right till the end. Floppy passed away in his sleep and use to sunbathe all the time and according to my mum looked like he was sunbathing. I was to sad to see Floppy after he died and couldn't bring myself to go to the vets to put Aki down as it would break my heart. I cried after each of them died. Aki was a Satin Angora as when I took her to the vet's to get her claws clipped due to them becoming to long, the vet commented on how she must be an angora due to her silky fur which I loved to stroke. She was very playful and energetic and loved to run around and kick off high into the air which would always make a loud thud that use to make me laugh. And she was really cuddly and soft and was tiny when she was a baby and use to fall asleep snuggling me and looked like a soft toy. Whereas I thought of my first rabbit Floppy like a best mate, I thought of Aki like my little baby.I deeply wished I could have spent longer with her and I really miss her so much. Another trait I loved about her was when she was happy she use to lick my hand or face. Although rabbits can't smile when she was happy it felt as if she was. She was super adorable, if I ever get another rabbit I want it to be an angora. Aki use to purr when i stroked her and when she took a nap on my lap. Yes purr she was a funny rabbit and use to purr and squeak when she was happy and when she wasn't grunt. Which she did when I needed to clean her out. Afterwards she was always really friendly. xD she loved her hut nice and clean and made her own bed out of the newspaper and use to eat all the straw and did all her business in the corner in her toilet box I got in pet zone which she use to move around her cage lol she was so funny with her little habits. Luckily I never heard her scream or Floppy for that matter and I'm so glad I didn't as that would break my heart. She lived a very happy life and was deeply spoiled as such she was very proud and spent lots of time grooming herself and use to grunt and stomp her feet if she didn't get her own way. Which I never really saw as she only did this when I went on holiday and left her to someone to be petsit. Floppy was very much the same they were always good when me or my mum was around yet use to get grumpy when I went on holiday. Probably cause I use to spend so much time with them and spoiled them. I use to take Aki to the park outside my house and let her run around and eat the grass. By the way its all fence off so as long as she didn't try getting through the bars it was nice and safe. She use to love it and sometimes would sunbathe with me and take a nap leaning on my arm or chest as I laid down next to her and watched the clouds. Aki was really really fast and loved to run about and when I tried to put her back in her cage she would give me a hard time trying to pick her up and ran all over the place. Oddly enough if I just wanted to pick her up for a hug she would stay still or come to me. Trivia *Oh and on a very must less side important note, the artwork was done by my with a wacom tablet and on manga studio debut 4.